


对望的双眼乌黑的 (our eyes gazing at each other, black)

by markshyuck, meigeni



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bedtime, Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Zhong Chenle, Night, Vampires, so much fluff im gagging, space, star gazing (kinda), universe - Freeform, vampire jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markshyuck/pseuds/markshyuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meigeni/pseuds/meigeni
Summary: Doyoung meets a vampire on his windowsill, waiting patiently to compliment him and speak about the universe





	对望的双眼乌黑的 (our eyes gazing at each other, black)

**Author's Note:**

> this is again for sierra (markshyuck) who helped me come up with ideas to add to this fic🤓💗
> 
> This is my first dojae fic!!
> 
> Happy early valentines sierra this is your present 💗
> 
> comment are greatly appreciated 👉🏽👈🏽

A knock was heard on the window on Doyoung's bedroom. A confused noise left his mouth as he slowly made his way towards the right side of his room.

"H-Hello?" He squeaked out, one hand coming up to cover his eyes as he opened up the window.

"Hey," a soft voice said.

Doyoung took his hand off the top half of his face and stared at the deathly pale face staring right at him, "what the FUC-" a palm was quickly slapped onto his mouth as he began to scream, Doyoung's eyes widened as the (cherry blossom smelling) hand squeezed his cheeks, dragged out and making his lips puff out. The boy laughed, a dimple being showcased on his cheeks and his eyes turning into the same shape as the crescent moon high in the night sky.

"Don't scream! I’m not here to kill you or anything! I noticed the red jelly moon on your window and wondered hey, this person might want to have a random conversation with me at 11 pm on a Friday night," he said.

Doyoung stared dumbly at the boy, ‘is he serious? Is this what happens before you're stabbed to death?’

"I mean... sure i guess," doyoung said.

"Great!" The boy exclaimed, sharp fangs showcasing themselves as he smiled brightly.

A soft 'oh my god' was heard coming from Doyoung as the fangs glistened in the moonlight, sharp and looking oh-so deadly. Doyoung moved away when he noticed the boy was standing on...nothing? I really am dying tonight ohmygodheisgoingtoeatme

"I'm not going to eat you! For gods sake stop saying your thoughts out-loud... especially if they're stereotypical thoughts! Im sensitive," the vampire said.

Doyoung thought for a moment, "well if we're going to have this conversation then introduce yourself first, I'm Doyoung."

"Jung Jaehyun! Currently 259 years old but stuck in the body of a 23 year old," the vampire- jaehyun replied.

"Nice to meet you 259 year old Jaehyun," Doyoung softly giggled out. "Say, do you want to go onto the rooftop instead? I've noticed you could... float up there?"

Jaehyun thought for a moment until he smiled.

"I'd like that very much jelly moon Doyoung." 

Doyoung nodded, the vampire was wearing a plain white silk shirt and black sweatpants. A pair of beat up vans on his feet and a medium sized tumbler in his hand (please don't tell me there's blood in there)

"Let's go then!" Doyoung said, slipping his feet into his bear house slippers.

 

——————

 

~a few months later~

Doyoung was getting ready for bed when he heard the light taps on his bedroom window. With a quick sigh (and a smile) he made his way across the room and opened up the window, leaning his elbows on the windowsill as he caught a glimpse at the brown haired boy currently sitting on the thick tree trunk whose branches sometimes hit his window during windy days.

"You can stop hiding, Jae. I can see your legs dangling from the tree," doyoung said, his voice pitching with soft laughter. 

A small scoff was heard along with the sound of leaves rustling, "i guess you're right doie but i wanted to scare you! you know, since im a vampire and all," Jaehyun exclaimed.

Doyoung laughed as he replied, "you're basically the reincarnation of Galileo Galilei but in vampire form and... cuter."

Jaehyun gave a dimpled smile as he went over the words. this adorable human thinks im cute?

"Don't you think the right term would be sexy? Or hot? A vampire can't be cute it's against the law!"

Doyoung just let out a laugh at the ridiculous vampire. "There is no such rule, babe you're just being ridiculous! See chenle for an example he enjoys being called cute."

"Chenle is 16! He isn't up for discussion he's still a child," jaehyun replied back.

Jaehyun let out a deep breath, his legs kicking the side of Doyoungs house and he gripped the windowsill.

Doyoung noticed and smiled, "Do you maybe want to come inside? It seems like you're having a bit of trouble holding yourself up there."

Jaehyun let out a noise of embarrassment, pushing himself up and into the room. He looked around and noticed some green stars on the cream colored ceiling, a small moon lighting up the brightest in the corner. Doyoung was dressed in matching navy blue space pajamas, the patterns of Saturn and stars standing out the most.

"Nice pajamas babe... they're cute," jaehyun said in a teasing tone.

Doyoung blushed and looked down at his bear slippers... bear slippers...in front of his vampire boyfriend... "i got them for Christmas from my cousin! Shut up!" He whined.

Jaehyun smiled and admired the boy in front of him. His dark blue hair adorned with silver pieces of tinsel making it look like the bright sky outside, a small maroon bracelet on his pale wrist and a pair of bear slippers on his socked feet. adorable.

"Well are you gonna stand there or are you gonna come and hug me?" Doyoung said.

The vampire leaned closer and smiled a big dimpled smile.

"Anything for you my favorite human," he said as he wrapped his arms around Doyoung and squeezed him tight, leaning his head onto Doyoung's shoulder and inhaling slightly.

Doyoung pulled away after a few seconds and smiled warmly, he walked towards the queen sized bed and flopped down onto it.

Jaehyun shuffled on his feet, a pink tint making its way onto his cheeks, "hey doie.. do you think you could turn on that light on your desk.. maybe?" 

"Sure jaehyun say no more it's fine," he replied softly.

His hand reached over and flipped the switch on the dome, stars and planets starting to spin around on the ceiling in different colors. Jaehyun looked at the small pin board on Doyoung's wall and laughed at a picture of baby doyoung in a cardboard spaceship, overalls covered in red paint and a hat turned backwards on his small head.

"Come to bed, Jae." Doyoung said in a soft voice.

Jaehyun turned back and if he had a heart it would've probably started quickly beating right now. He was so in love.

Jaehyun climbed into the bed and pulled the pink blanket around the two of them, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arm around Doyoung's waist.

"night night doie," he said as he pressed a soft his onto the side of Doyoung's forehead.

Doyoung abruptly turned around and planted a fat, wet kiss onto Jaehyun's mouth.

"night night Jae."


End file.
